Identity
by CityOfReverence
Summary: "Aku bukan Gumiya Nagauchi. Aku adalah Mikhail Alkaev." Seketika, peluru pistol itu merebahkan sosok di belakangnya. / #PandoraBox / 19th Century Period


Summary: "Aku bukan Gumiya Nagauchi. Aku adalah Mikhail Alkaev." Seketika, peluru pistol itu merebahkan sosok di belakangnya. / #PandoraBox / 19th Century Period

Title: Identity

Rated: T for cursing and violence

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine

Suggested music for this story: Troika - Pyotr Ilych Tchaikovsky, Revolutionary Etude - Chopin

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

MOSCOW, XX NOVEMBER 1965

Pria itu mengemudikank _troika_ miliknya, menelusuri hutan yang cukup lebat. Pandangannya masih fokus ke depan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan dia harus menenteng lampu minyak kecil sembari mengemudikan ketiga kudanya.

"Alisa pasti sudah menunggu." Gumam pria itu.

Dari segi penampilan, pria itu tampak bukan seperti warga Rusia pada umumnya. Pria itu lebih mirip warga berkebangsaan Jepang. Tentu saja ia mirip dengan warga Jepang. Ia adalah orang Jepang yang keluar dari Jepang menuju Rusia bersama istrinya. Alasannya? Hanya dia dan istrinya yang tahu.

Pria itu sedikit lega saat berhasil keluar dari hutan itu. Visi yang sedang ia tangkap sekarang berupa hamparan salju yang cukup luas, dengan beberapa rumah kayu dan pagar kayu. Tak lupa, pohon-pohon berjajar rapi di samping kirinya.

Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya. Sebuah rumah kayu yang tidak terlalu besar sudah nampak. Pria itu mempercepat langkah kuda-kudanya. Sesampainya, ia memarkirkan _troika_ itu di sebelah rumahnya.

"Aku pulang, Alisa." Ucap pria itu sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, Mikhail." Seorang wanita menghampiri pria itu dan memeluknya. Pria yang dipanggil Mikhail itu beranjak duduk di kursi, melepaskan penat sejenak. Harum sup _shchi_ menyeruak di rumah kecil itu. Mikhail mulai merasa monster perutnya meraung-raung meminta makanan.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Alisa menatap Mikhail dan memberinya senyuman lembut. Senyuman itu tak pernah gagal untuk membuat Mikhail ikut tersenyum.

"_Vodka_ saja." Jawab Mikhail. Alisa langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menuang segelas _vodka_ ke gelas. Diberikannya gelas itu ke Mikhail. Mikhail meneguk gelas berisi minuman alkohol dengan cepat.

"Kau haus, Mike?" Alisa tertawa kecil.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Mikhail menyengir sedikit. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di daerah terpencil membuatnya harus mengarungi daerah rawan kecelakaan demi menggapai pasien-pasiennya. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan, namun cukup membuat Mikhail tertantang.

"Kau selalu merebus air kan, Alisa?" Tanya Mikhail. Ya, penyakit kolera menjadi seperti momok bagi masyarakat pada saat itu. Banyak korban jiwa akibat penyakit sistem pencernaan tersebut. Sebagai dokter, tentu saja Mikhail tidak akan membiarkan istri tercintanya, Alisa jatuh sakit.

"Tentu saja. Meskipun bukan dokter, aku tahu benar kalau air harus direbus untuk membunuh bakteri." Jawab Alisa. Mikhail mengelus kepala Alisa dengan lembut.

"Mike, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Gu-"

"Namaku Mikhail. Jangan panggil dengan Gumiya, Alisa. Aku Mikhail Alkaev, bukan Gumiya Nagauchi. Kau adalah Alisa Alkaev, bukan Megumi Nagauchi. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu identitas asli kita di sini." Mikhail atau yang bernama asli Gumiya menatap tangannya yang tengah dikepalkan di depan dadanya.

"Tapi, ini di rumah kita, Mike. Dan jujur saja, aku rindu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Alisa atau yang bernama asli Megumi dengan nada sedih.

Hening mendominasi ruangan. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

"Baiklah, tetapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan membocorkan identitas asli kita ke siapa-siapa, Gumi." Mikhail tersenyum pada Alisa, sepakat untuk memanggil pasangan sehidup dan sematinya dengan nama Jepang di rumah mereka. Alisa mengecup pipi suaminya, seraya bertanya, "Gumiya, apakah kita akan menetap di Rusia terus? Aku kurang suka dengan cuaca di sini. Udaranya sangat dingin, tidak seperti di Jepang. Aku rindu melihat pohon sakura di kala musim semi. Sedangkan, Rusia seakan mengalami musim dingin abadi."

Mikhail mengelus kepala istrinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Kembali ke Jepang berarti sama dengan membuka identitas kita." Mikhail tersenyum sedih. Ia juga lebih cocok dengan cuaca di Jepang dibandingkan cuaca di Rusia.

"Lebih baik kita jalani hidup ini apa adanya, sayang." Mikhail mencium dahi istrinya. Alisa tertawa kecil.

"Ah, iya! Aku tadi memasak sup _shchi_ dan _beef stroganoff_. Lalu ada beberapa potong roti rye bread juga." Alisa berjalan menuju meja makan, membuka tutup panci sup, dan menyendokkan beberapa sendok ke mangkuk suaminya. Beberapa helai roti _rye bread_ juga ia sediakan di piring. Juga ada daging _stroganoff_.

"Kau ingin _vodka_ lagi, Gumiya?" Tanya Alisa.

"Teh saja. Aku sudah kembung dengan _vodka_." Mikhail menyengir. Alisa merebus air untuk teh. Teko teh kecil itu dituangkan isinya ke dalam gelas.

Sepasang suami istri itu menikmati makan malam mereka dengan penuh keharmonisan. Makan malam mereka seperti adat Rusia, berupa sup, daging, dan roti, tak lupa ditemani teh. Perlahan, mereka beradaptasi dengan rasa makanan di Rusia yang agak berbeda dengan makanan Jepang. Malam itu mereka akhiri dengan tidur malam setelah memberi makan ketiga kudanya. Di rumah mereka tidak ada radio apalagi televisi. Hanya ada suara khas nyala api yang asapnya keluar bebas dari cerobong asap. Sudah merupakan fakta bahwa Rusia adalah salah satu negara paling dingin di dunia. Namun dingin itu tidak terasa kala cinta yang berkobar melebihi hawa yang menusuk tulang.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari tiba. Mikhail harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan <em>troika<em> miliknya. Pria berambut hijau itu terkejut tatkala melihat sosok yang sangat familiar dengannya.

"_Dobroye utro_, Gumiya!" Sapa sosok berambut kuning itu, ditemani istrinya.

"_Dobroye utro_- tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini, Len?" Tanya Mikhail.

"Pertama, namaku bukan lagi Len Kagamine. Namaku Ernest Warren. Kedua, akulah yang mengusulkan kepadamu untuk kabur ke dataran ini, Gu-mi-ya!" Ujar pria yang mengaku bernama Ernest itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga bukan Gumiya. Namaku Mikhail Alkaev." Jawab Mikhail dingin.

"Kau memang tidak berubah! Dari dulu selalu dingin." Ernest menepuk pundak Mikhail dengan cukup keras.

"Ern, kau membawaku ke sini dan berujung pada menelantarkanku?" Tanya istri Ernest sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan mengeluarkan senyuman sarkastik.

"Ah, maaf! Ini istriku, namanya-"

"Rin Kagamine." Potong Mikhail.

"Bukan. Namanya Joanna Warren. Rin adalah namanya yang dulu." Ujar Ernest yang membetulkan kesalahan Mikhail.

"Ada apa di luar? Kau belum berangkat kerja, Gumiya?" Alisa membuka pintu, lalu sedikit terkejut melihat dua sosok yang rupanya tak asing.

"Ah, dia Alisa Alkaev." Ucap Mikhail tiba-tiba.

"Baru saja mau kusapa dengan Gumi." Joanna menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Dobroye utro_, Alisa! Aku Ernest Walter, dan dia Joanna Walter." Sapa Ernest sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Dobroye Utro_, Ernest. Kukira namamu Len." Alisa menyengir.

"Len itu namaku dulu. Kau tahu kan kita harus pandai menyembunyikan identitas sekarang?" Jawab Ernest. Ernest dan Joanna dulu juga berasal dari Jepang, namun mereka pindah ke Inggris karena alasan yang sama dengan Mikhail dan Alisa. Ernest jugalah seorang dokter, sehingga ia tahu maraknya bakteri kolera yang juga mencemari Sungai Thames di London.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Mikhail lagi dengan ketus.

"Kemarin malam aku pergi dari London ke sini dengan kapal. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu. Aku baik, kan? Menemui temanku di kala ada tugas melanda?" Ernest melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Mikhail.

"Baik? Hah, aku tidak setuju dengan kata itu." Ernest cemberut mendengar perkataan Mikhail.

"Baiklah. Aku sedang dalam tugas yang diutus oleh pimpinan dokter di London. Aku pergi ke Moskow untuk mencari tahu kadar bakteri kolera di Sungai Moskva. Di London sudah banyak korban akibat bakteri kolera di Sungai Thames. Mereka meminta Dokter Warren untuk mencari tahu juga kolera di Rusia." Ketika mengucapkan kata 'Dokter Warren', Ernest menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Biar Dokter Alkaev yang menjelaskan. Di sini kolera sudah mewabah dengan sangat parah. Di antara 21 negara yang terjangkit kolera, Rusia adalah salah satu yang paling parah dampaknya. Tentara-tentara terjangkit kolera. Gejalanya antara lain mual, muntah, sakit perut, dan diare. Kebanyakan korban akan meninggal karena dehidrasi atau kehabisan cairan. Kau butuh informasi apa lagi, Warren?" Mikhail menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gejalanya pun aku sudah tahu tanpa harus kau beritahu. Aku juga menangani banyak pasien kolera." Ernest melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ehem!" Panggil Joanna dan Alisa yang merasa diabaikan oleh suami mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, maaf, _honey_." Ernest melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Joanna. Joanna pun tak sanggup menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Jo?" Tanya Alisa.

"Sudah. Ernest sendiri tidak akan kuat seperti ini jika ia belum memakan sarapan _English Breakfast_." Joanna menyengir.

"_English Breakfast_ enak. Jika dibandingkan masakan Jepang, mungkin skornya seimbang. Makanan Rusia hambar, kan?" Tanya Ernest, lebih tepatnya ia seakan membanggakan makanan di negara tempatnya tinggal.

"Kebanyakan memang hambar, tetapi kita sudah beradaptasi. Terutama suamiku yang sangat menggemari _vodka_." Jelas Alisa.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Mikhail mempersiapkan_ troika_.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Ernest.

"Bukannya kau ada tugas?" Tanya Mikhail balik.

"Tugas kan bisa nanti. Aku juga mau menemui keadaan pasien kolera di sini." Tanpa ijin sang pemilik, Ernest langsung saja duduk di salah satu kuda.

"Hei, kalau kau mau, sini di sebelahku." Mikhail menatap Ernest dingin.

Ernest langsung saja menuju ke sebelah Mikhail. Mikhail mempersiapkan ketiga kudanya.

"Aku berangkat." Perlahan, sosok Mikhail dan Ernest menghilang sesuai dengan _troika_ yang semakin menghilang.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Balas Alisa.

"Tunggu aku ya, Joanna!" Teriak Ernest. Joanna hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak merebus airnya?!" Mikhail memukul meja dengan keras berkali-kali.<p>

"Kami tidak punya waktu, Dokter Alkaev!" Jawab seorang tentara.

"Kalau hampir semua terkena kolera begini, bagaimana?!" Mikhail kembali menggebrak meja.

"Turunkan emosimu, Mike!" Ernest menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kalian harus banyak minum air! Rebus air itu!" Mikhail meninggalkan barak tentara dengan penuh emosi. Ernest mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Mike, aku tahu kau marah, tetapi-"

"Apa?!" Gertak Mikhail.

"Setiap orang kan punya kesibukan masing-masing. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu marah begitu." Ujar Ernest menasehati.

"Sesibuk apapun untuk merebus air saja tidak memakan waktu banyak kan? Lalu kalau sakit, siapa yang disalahkan? Para dokter kan? Karena mereka dianggap tidak memberantas penyakit itu?" Mikhail kesal. Kesabarannya sudah memuncak. Cukup sudah masa sabarnya. Emosinya tengah naik pitam.

"Sudah, sudah. Setidaknya mereka mengerti kan?" Balas Ernest sabar. Berbeda dengan Mikhail yang mudah emosi, Ernest memiliki hati yang sangat sabar. Oh, dan jangan sesekali membuatnya marah. Akibatnya akan lebih fatal dari wabah sungai Thames dan Moskva...

* * *

><p><em>Troika<em> itu kembali dikendarai oleh Mikhail. Suara tapak kuda menghiasi tanah bersalju. Ernest memandang sekitarnya. Moskow agak berbeda dari London. Salju di sini seakan tak mengenal akhir.

"Itu Sungai Moskva." Ah, perjalanan yang memakan waktu banyak akhirnya selesai juga. Ernest menatap Sungai Moskva. Sungai yang besar dan panjang. Segera ia mengambil botol kosong dan mengisinya dengan air Sungai Moskva.

"Itu mereka!" Samar-samar, terdengar suara yang seakan memanggil Mikhail dan Ernest.

"Nagauchi dan Kagamine, kan?" Suara lain ikut terdengar.

GLEK

Mikhail dan Ernest menelan ludah. Identitas mereka hampir ketahuan.

"Aku minta kalian tangkap mereka. Sekarang." Pemilik suara pertama tadi memerintah kepada rekan-rekannya. Ernest sudah bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu, tetapi tangan Mikhail menahannya sebelum ia sempat berjalan satu sentimeter pun.

"Jangan lari. Kalau kau lari, identitas kita akan ketahuan." Sebelum Mikhail mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, muncul tiga orang di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian ditahan, Nagauchi dan Kagamine!" Ujar salah seorang yang berambut merah jambu.

"Sebentar, Tuan. Sepertinya Anda salah orang." Balas Mikhail dengan wajah tenang.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu itu hanya bualanmu!" Ucap seorang lagi yang berambut kuning. Seorang lainnya yang berambut teal muncul dari belakang.

"Mengaku sajalah, Gumiya Nagauchi dan Len Kagamine." Pria berambut kuning dan merah jambu memukul belakang kepala Mikhail dan Ernest dengan kayu. Mikhail segera mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berdenyut.

"Memberontak, Nagauchi?" Sebelum pemuda teal sempat menahan Mikhail, Ernest menahannya erat.

"Jangan lukai dia!" Teriak Ernest.

"Oh, kau juga, Kagamine?" Pemuda teal itu menendang-nendang kaki Ernest, mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Aku bukan Gumiya Nagauchi. Aku adalah Mikhail Alkaev." Seketika, peluru pistol itu merebahkan sosok di belakangnya. Peluru itu menembus dari leher ke bagian belakang kepala pemuda berambut merah jambu, menewaskannya seketika. Gaya akibat dorongan pistol itu membuat Mikhail terpental sedikit ke depan. Sosok lain yang berambut kuning menggeram. Mikhail mengambil kayu itu dan memukulkannya tepat di tengkuk lehernya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tak sadarkan diri. Mikhail berlari ke arah Ernest. Ia kembali memukul tengkuk leher pemuda berambut teal, dan sukses membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Mikhail dan Ernest berlari ke arah _troika_, dan segera menaikinya.

"Dari mana kau belajar menembak?" Tanya Ernest yang masih tak percaya.

"Keberuntungan pemula." Jawab Mikhail santai. Hati mereka tidak tenang. Identitas mereka terbongkar sudah. Mungkin wajah mereka akan eksis di mana-mana sebagai buronan kelas atas. Mungkin aparat keamanan akan terus mencari mereka dari subuh hingga subuh keesokan harinya. Apapun yang akan terjadi, Mikhail dan Ernest segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke rumah mereka.

* * *

><p>"Ketahuan?" Ujar Joanna tak percaya. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai.<p>

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu, Jo." Ernest merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Kita harus semakin menjaga ucapan. Jangan menjawab pertanyaan orang yang tak dikenal." Mikhail menatap ketiga sosok di rumahnya dengan dingin.

"Siapa yang mengetahui identitas kita? Ketika kalian melakukan hal itu, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain kalian, kan?" Tanya Alisa.

"... Dasar bajingan." Ucap Ernest tiba-tiba.

"Hanya satu keparat yang tahu tentang peristiwa itu selain kita. Kaito Shion." Bingo! Terkuak sudah siapa dalang di balik terungkapnya identitas mereka. Kaito Shion adalah orang yang mengetahui insiden yang mereka lakukan. Kabar mengatakan bahwa ia pindah ke Rusia, dan memang benar sepertinya bahwa ia telah melanggar janji untuk tidak menyebarkannya.

"Shion?" Alisa tak percaya. Pria yang terlihat kalem itu sebenarnya bajingan?

"Tak bisa dimaafkan." Mikhail mengambil pistolnya. Pistol itu adalah pemberian temannya, Alexei Ivanov, sebelum ia meninggal karena kolera. Di pistol itu tersimpan beberapa peluru. Mikhail sendiri tak sanggup membeli peluru, sehingga pistol itu hanya ia gunakan di keadaan darurat.

"Tidak, Gumiya. Kau tidak boleh membunuh lagi." Alisa menggenggam tangan suaminya erat.

"Maaf, Alisa. Tapi ini yang harus kulakukan." Mikhail memeluk Alisa.

"Aku ikut, Mike." Ernest mengeluarkan pisau kecil.

Entah berapa lama mereka harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka. Segalanya tidak akan terselesaikan dalam waktu semalam, tentu saja. Ernest dan Joanna sendiri memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Mikhail karena kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik baik saja sekarang.

* * *

><p>Sekelompok orang mengerumuni suatu dinding di sisi kota Moskow. Mikhail dan Ernest menghampiri mereka dengan penasaran. Mereka memakai jaket dan topi untuk menyembunyikan wajah mereka.<p>

"Ada pembunuh di sini?"

"Wah, kita harus waspada!"

"Hati-hati, semua!"

Mikhail dan Ernest melihat wajah yang terpampang. Astaga, itu wajah mereka!

"Dasar bajingan itu.." Gumam Ernest dengan suara kecil. Mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Kembali mereka menyusuri Sungai Moskvo. Hari ini Mikhail tidak sedang ingin bekerja. Mereka beristirahat sejenak di sana, menatapi sungai di hadapan mereka.

"Mike, perasaanku aneh." Ujar Ernest tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga." Jawab Mikhail.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ernest mengajak Mikhail kembali ke rumah. Sebentar, itu rumah Mikhail kan, Ernest?

Dugaan mereka benar. Ternyata rumah Mikhail telah habis dibakar.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Mikhail yang masih shock berat. Rumah tempat tinggalnya selama ini hangus tak bersisa.

"Hiks. Tadi ada sekumpulan orang yang, hiks, membakar rumah kita. Mereka membakar rumah ketika, hiks, kita ada di dalam rumah. Hanya sejumlah uang, hiks, dan _troika_ yang berhasil, hiks, diselamatkan." Tangis Alisa pecah. Melihat rumah yang selama ini ia usahakan telah tiada. Joanna juga ikut menangis.

"_Jermo_!" Mikhail berlutut di tanah bersalju, seraya meninjunya berkali-kali.

"_Padlyetes_..." Ujar Ernest penuh dendam. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Kaito Shion?

"Bagus. Rumah kita hangus. Tinggal di mana kita sekarang? Di tanah salju? Butuh berapa lama hingga kita akan mati hipotermia?" Mikhail menatap marah lingkungan sekelilingnya.

"Aku bawa uang. Mungkin bisa membantu." Ernest mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sakunya.

"Kita harus mencari penginapan yang murah. Ayo, semua." Mikhail menggandeng Alisa, sementara Ernest menggandeng Joanna. Mikhail membebaskan ketiga kuda _troika_ miliknya dengan terpaksa sebelum pergi ke pusat kota.

Mereka berkeliling untuk mencari penginapan. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan penginapan murah. Letaknya cukup dekat dengan Sungai Moskvo.

"Ah, sial." Mikhail menggumam saat melihat poster wajahnya dan wajah Ernest di dinding penginapan. Syukurlah wajahnya tak tampak sekarang berkat mantel, jaket, dan topi yang dikenakannya.

"Nagauchi dan Kagamine di Penginapan Vladimir. Rumah mereka berhasil kita hanguskan." Bisik seorang berambut kuning yang sebelumnya dibuat pingsan oleh Mikhail.

"Mari kita laporkan ke Kaito, Rinto, maksudku Sergei." Jawab temannya yang berambut teal.

"Kau ingin kupanggil Mikuo lagi, Dmitry?" Balas sosok yang bernama Sergei.

"Salah ucap, Sergei." Jawan Dmitry membela dirinya.

"Sudah, ayo lapor ke Kaito." Sergei dan Dmitry berjalan menjauhi jalan tempat berdirinya bangunan penginapan yang ditempati Mikhail.

Sergei dan Dmitry memasuki suatu rumah yang cukup tua. Di dalamnya menampakkan sosok berambut biru.

"Kaito Alexandrov, kami sudah menemukan mereka." Sergei duduk di kursi sebelah pria bernama Kaito itu.

"Begitu, ya?" Kaito menyengir.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Dmitry.

"Besok, kita permalukan mereka di muka umum." Ujar Kaito.

"Mereka berada di Penginapan Vladimir." Sergei memberitahu lagi.

"Hahaha. Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Mau saja kusuruh membunuh." Kaito tertawa laknat, mengingat peristiwa itu.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"Beginikah cara memegang senapan?" Tanya Gumiya._

_"Yap, begitu. Kau hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk." Jawab Kaito._

_"Wah, seru!" Ucap Len._

_"Arahkan ke papan itu." Perintah Kaito. Gumiya dan Len otomatis menarik pelatuk. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan. Ketika mereka berlari menuju balik papan, mereka menemukan seorang gadis yang sudah tewas. Gadis itu sendiri adalah anak salah satu shogun di sana._

_"... Shimatta." Ujar Gumiya tak percaya._

_"Oi, Kaito! Kau harus ber-" Mata Len terbelalak ketika tidak menemukan sosok Kaito._

_"Dasar bodoh." Kaito menyengir, lalu meninggalkan mereka._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

><p>"Mereka orang yang terlalu lugu. Mau saja kusuruh menembak putri dari musuhku." Kaito kembali tertawa laknat.<p>

"Tak kusangka mereka bodoh." Dmitry ikut tertawa, namun tidak dengan Sergei. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

><p>Tengah malamnya, Sergei memutuskan untuk menemui Mikhail dan Ernest di penginapan.<p>

Sergei mengetuk pintu. Mikhail membuka pintu itu.

"Kau kan!" Sebelum sempat bertindak, Sergei menahan Mikhail.

"Tenang. Aku tidak datang untuk menangkapmu apalagi membunuhmu. Ada yang harus kuceritakan. Panggil temanmu." Mikhail langsung mengetuk pintu sebelah untuk memanggil Ernest. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju suatu tanah lapang kosong yang bersalju.

"Kaito merencanakan sesuatu besok. Ia akan mempermalukan kalian dan bahkan akan mengakhiri hidup kalian besok." Sergei mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku, mencari sesuatu.

"Dasar bajingan.." Geram Ernest.

"Lalu, mengapa kau memberitahukannya kepada kita?" Tanya Mikhail. Sergei tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil suatu pistol.

"Aku sudah tahu ceritanya. Kalian tidak bersalah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah. Besok aku pasti juga mungkin menjadi 'pahlawan' bagi masyarakat karena membunuh 'penjahat'. Namun, sosok penjahat yang sesungguhnya menampakkan diri di malam sebelumnya. Aku dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang cukup dingin, tetapi aku memiliki hati nurani. Jadi," Sergei mengarahkan pistol itu di samping kepalanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, pahlawan. Perjuangkan hidup kalian besok. Markas kami berada di barat daya Sungai Moskva. Satu fakta, Kaito tidak bisa berenang." Dor! Sergei menarik pelatuk. Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam salju dingin. Warna merah darah menghiasi putih salju. Ernest dan Mikhail terkejut.

"Satu pahlawan yang menyamar menjadi penjahat rebah sudah." Mikhail menatap tubuh Sergei. Ia menimbunnya dengan salju.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ucap Ernest. Lalu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka langsung berlari menuju dekat Sungai Moskva. Dua jam mereka menunggu kehadiran Kaito dan Dmitry. Sosok yang dinanti-nantikan muncul.

"Kita bertemu lagi. " Kaito tersenyum ala iblis. "Nampaknya Sergei yang bodoh itu membocorkan rencanaku."

"Oh.. Begitu jadinya kau? Mempergunakan teman sendiri?" Ernest sudah bersiap-siap menghajarnya, namun ditahan Mikhail.

"Teman? Hah! Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya teman! Jawab Kaito angkuh. "Ia hanyalah bawahanku! Aku tidak butuh orang lemah seperti dia dan Alexander yang kau bunuh itu! Temanku hanya Dmitry." Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya ia lebih baik daripada sampah sepertimu." Kebencian menyeruak dari mata Ernest.

"Mengajak berkelahi?" Kaito mengeluarkan sniper dari tas pembungkusnya.

"Kalau kau mau." Mikhail mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia mempunyai peluru cadangan dari senjata Sergei.

"Baguslah. Tugasku akan lebih cepat selesai." Kaito tersenyum sadis.

Dmitry segera menembak bahu Ernest. Ernest mengerang dan terjatuh ke tanah, memegangi bahunya.

"Ernest!" Tanpa banyak omong, Mikhail langsung menembak Dmitry. Dmitry yang tak sadar rebah seketika. Tampaknya ia sudah tewas.

Kaito segera menarik pelatuk dan menembak Mikhail. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali tembakan berhasil ditangkas Mikhail. Tembakan keempat mengenai perutnya. Mikhail langsung terjatuh di tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa." Sebelum Kaito menembak Mikhail, Ernest langsung melemparkan pisaunya. Pisau itu mengenai pinggang Kaito.

"Brengsek!" Kaito menembak Ernest di dadanya.

"ERNEST!" Mikhail ingin menghampiri Ernest, namun kondisi kakinya tidak mendukungnya.

"M-Mike, sampaikan kepada istriku, a-aku m-mencintainya..." Ernest menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Mikhail terpaku. Sahabat baiknya telah tiada.

"Giliranmu." Kaito mengarahkan sniper ke dahi Mikhail. "Ada pesan terakhir?" Kaito menyengir.

"... Matilah, brengsek." Sebuah peluru melesat dari pistol Mikhail yang sedari tadi ada di balik jubahnya. Peluru itu mengenai kaki Kaito. Kaito yang kakinya ditembak kehilangan keseimbangan. Di belakangnya ada Sungai Moskva. Ia akan terjatuh.

"G-Gumiya! Tolong! Maafkan aku!" Kaito terjebur ke sungai. Meminta pertolongan Mikhail.

"Matilah, brengsek, di dalam sungai bersuhu dingin itu." Kaito tenggelam tak lama kemudian. Mikhail berbaring di atas tanah, menatap ke arah langit. Hidupnya takkan lama lagi.

"Alisa, maaf melibatkanmu hingga ke sini. Maafkan aku yang bodoh. Joanna, maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu kehilangan suamimu. Aku mencintaimu, Gumi." Mikhail memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Salju di November itu menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya pelarian dua orang dari Jepang.

* * *

><p>TOKYO, XX JUNE 2014<p>

"Oi, Gumiya! Cepatlah! Pesawat ke Moskow akan segera berangkat!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang diikat memanggil temannya yang berambut hijau.

"Iya, sebentar, Len." Jawab Gumiya.

"Entah mengapa, kalian sangat bersemangat hari ini." Ujar seorang teman mereka, Rin.

"Biasalah, mereka kan tertarik dengan Rusia. Belum lagi kita akan mengelilingi Eropa setelah dari Rusia." Balas seorang lagi, Gumi.

"Hei, sifatmu yang dingin itu mengingatkanku pada orang Rusia, Gumiya." Kaito tertawa.

"Pacarku di London sudah menelepon. Nanti kita akan menginap di rumahnya begitu sampai di London." Pemuda bernama Rinto melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Baru juga Rusia, To!" Ujar Rin sinis.

"Yuuma dan Mikuo sudah di Rusia. Mereka menunggu kita." Ucap Len.

"Mereka kan kuliah di Rusia, Len." Kaito memberitahu Len suatu fakta.

"Ayo, kita naik pesawat!" Gumi berlarian kecil dengan Rin. Para lelaki hanya berjalan santai di belakang.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Rusia. Bukan sebagai Mikhail Alkaev, tetapi sebagai Gumiya Megpoid." Gumiya menggumam, lalu tersenyum. Sosok reinkarnasi Mikhail itu akan bertemu lagi dengan dinginnya tanah Rusia, tak lama lagi...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ahhhh...<p>

Maaf jika terkesan kurang memuaskan, saya buatnya juga ngebut. Di hari sebelum ada 3 ulangan. *tertawa pasrah*

Oke, jadi ini saya mengambil latar di Rusia. Saya sebagai seorang yang mengambil Box Un sudah menyelesaikan misi! *tepuk tangan sendiri*

Akhir kata, saya menerima segala jenis review. Silahkan review, kalau tidak juga tak apa, terserah Anda :)

CityOfReverence


End file.
